Go Screw Yourself
by TattyAnn
Summary: Jo Taylor is dating the hottest teacher in school, Mr. Knight. What with everyone being so close it makes it hard to keep secrets, especially when you are one of the most popular girls in school. Even though she has everything she is still not happy.
1. Prolouge

I never was a girly girl, I'm not one for high heels and short skirts, I wear a dress every now and then but only if it's for a party. I don't wear make-up, I don't have my ears pierced. I play football, I don't dance ballet, when I do dance it's street dance. I eat burgers not salad.

Just because I act like a guy, it doesn't mean I should be treated like one, I'm a girl and although I act tough, I have lots of emotions. I'm Jo Taylor and welcome to my messed up life.

Oh did I mention, I'm dating my teacher and I'm one of the most popular girls at school, woops must have slipped my mind.


	2. One Please Don't Catch Me

**A/N- I love you for reading this, it took me ages to write so I hope you like it and outfits and songs are on my profile.**

**I do not own BTR or the songs used in this.**

_You're love is where I'm falling so please don't catch me. – Demi Lovato_

**Third Person P.O.V**

Huffing Jo slides her phone into the pocket of her black ripped up jeans, he ride had been cancelled once again, last minute. Her mom was already at work and her Dad was working away yet again, as for her brother- god knows where he is. She would have to walk the five miles to school, again.

"You're better than this." She hisses, shoving on her black sweat shirt over her deep green tee. Grabbing her satchel she runs from the house, only realising when it's too late to go back inside and get her umbrella that it's pouring down with rain. "For fuck sakes." She spits, tucking a strand of her ice blonde hair behind her ear as she brings out her phone to text Kendall.

**My ride got cancelled once again, can you pick me up please? It's raining! – Jo**

**On my way, meet you at the park? – Kendall**

Even though Kendall would be giving her a lift she would still have grief at school for getting a lift of a teacher even one as hot as Mr. Knight.

**Sure, be there in five – Jo**

That was a lie, it would take her just a few minutes to get there but if she said it would take her longer he wouldn't have to rush, she liked being alone, it made her feel- simple.

**-BTR-**

**Jo P.O.V**

I hate my friends, I really do- ditched once again because there 'running late' or 'have to get to school early' all lies, in fact they just couldn't be bothered to pick me up. It's not like I don't give them petrol money, because I do! Twenty dollars a week, thirty if they give me a ride home too, which they don't very often.

Come to think of it, I give them money for nothing- I could stop but I don't want to, it's as if I'm paying them to be my friends.

"Jo! Come on, get in!" Kendall shouts, pushing his truck door open for me, knocking me out of my day dream. I climb in, shivering until he puts on the heating. "Are you okay?" He asks, looking at me gently, I nod.

Me and Kendall have been friends for around five years, he's only three years older than me, he's super smart- he got the teaching job when he was just a freshman- crazy right? He went through collage early too. His sister and my brother are dating so we see each other all the time seeing as neither of them have a car, he has to give them rides. That and him and my brother are best friends, crazy right? Thing is, I really like him, though he sees me as a kid sister, I don't care, well I do but you get the idea.

"I'm fine." I mutter, fastening my seatbelt.

"Why did they bail this time?" He asks, setting off, his pale blue eyes flickering from me to the road.

"No reason this time." I sigh, trying to do something to my rat tail hair. "Does my hair look horrid?"

"Why? You never bother about you're looks." He states, smirking slightly. "But it looks fine." Fine, wow you know how to make a girl feel special don't you.

"It's picture day." I sigh. "This will be my year book picture and I'm going to look like a wet tramp." I huff, Kendall frowns before slamming on the breaks and reversing. "What are you doing?" I ask as I realise we're going in the wrong direction from school.

"My house, you can lend some of Katie's clothes, She's you're size, you're a 2 right?" He asks, I blush, how could he have guessed and that made me feel good, Katy is beautiful and slim- does that mean I'm slim too? No, I'm just healthy.

"Yeah uhm, won't she mind?" He shakes his head no.

"You wait here, I'll go get you some cloths, you can change at school, I'll give you a hall pass." I nod.

"Mind if I put the radio on?" He nods back at me before racing to his house to find me some clothes, Katie's a very beautiful girl but some of her clothes are revealing to say the least, she likes small and tight fitting clothes. I begin to hum along to the song that has come on, before beginning to sing to it.

"Here I go, randomly thinking about you and there you go, making you're way into my head although I said I could do this without you, here I go again- so now I know that I wish you where here, nothing I do makes you disappear, what can I do about it? What can I do about it? I wish you were here, I'm walking on a tightrope trying not to fall into thoughts of you." I sing, the radio is switched of, I jump not realising he was back.

"You're actually really god you know." He states, handing me a pile of clothes. "I hope you shaved you're legs today." He winks.

"You are mental, I can't wear this!" I hold up the yellow peace of material, was this supposed to be a top?

"Sure you can, unless you want to wear wet clothes all day and look like a drowned tramp on picture day?" He chuckles quoting me on what I had said earlier as we turn yet another corner, two more and we're at school- where I have to pretend I don't like him very much but I do, I like him so much. "Do you need a ride home?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind?" He shrugs his shoulders.

"We could go get ice cream if you like? I'm craving chunky monkey." He winks at me and my heart melts, I nod, grabbing the clothes and my bag.

"I'd love to, I'll see you later then." I grin to him he nods along with me, I jump out of the car running for the bathrooms inside my school, I dive into the cubical, stripping down quickly and getting changed into the leather skirt, six inch heeled boots and yellow string material thing called a crop top. I grab my wet clothes, putting my satchel around me before walking out of the bathroom, taking a deep breath before I do- not looking in the mirror knowing I look stupid.

As I walk down the busy halls I get stared down by most of the girls, a few guys wolf whistle at me, wow- was my ass on show? Probably.

"What happened to you?" Rachel asks, leaning against my locker, she's wearing white daisy dukes and a pink L-O-V-E off the shoulder top with white sandals. Her brunette locks fall down her back in soft waves, she's simply stunning.

"It rained, I had to borrow some of Katie's cloths." I sigh, shoving my wet cloths in my locker and take out my English book.

"Did Mr. Knight give you a ride to school? Sorry about that by the way, I was kind of caught up with uhm-" She points over to James who is walking over to us, one of my brother's friends.

"Yeah, I have to go, Music." I smile to her, she frowns.

"You look really hot in that by the way Jo, just saying." She winks at me before welcoming James with a kiss. I shudder; James is an ass for like eighty percent of the time.

When I do finally arrive at Music, I'm ten minutes late- go me, I keep falling over in these god damn shoes! This is why I don't wear them, I can't walk in them.

"Ah, Ms. Taylor. Do you have a reason for being late or did those shoes keep you from getting here on time?" Kendall smirks from across the room as Mrs. Kelly snaps at me, wait why is he here?

"Something like that yeah." I mutter, shifting uncomfortably in these heals.

"Take you're seat." She sighs, pointing to the second row, the only empty seat in there, Lucy and Logan give me a funny look, wanting to know why I'm wearing such a crazy outfit. Katie looks kind of pissed, she's my best friend. Kind of, we're close, closer than the rest of the group but we still have our off times. "Class, today is show case day, I presume you have all completed the project I gave you, two original songs, one fast and one slow." There are mutters of the words yes spreading along the room, I stay silent. My partner was Angela, the DJ, She's pretty good at it, I'm singing them- of coerce seeing as she's tone deaf. "Mr. Knight is here to help me judge who wins!" She motions across to him, smiling an overly friendly smile at him, god I'm so green, she's bloody married. "Jo, Angela let's see what you have made for us all today." Angela nods excitedly but I shiver, I hate doing this- performing original work I mean. I take a sip of my water before walking over to the stage that has been set up for today in the corner of the room; Angela hits play and begins to tap her buttons on her DJ machine thingy.

"This is Best Friends Brother." She calls out, I start with my head down, lifting it up as I begin to sing and rocking my body to the beat of it.

_I call you up  
>When I know<br>He's at home_

_I jump out  
>Of my skin<br>When he picks  
>Up the phone<em>

_Why can't I tell  
>If he's looking at me?<br>Should I give him a smile?  
>Should I get up and leave?<em>

_I know it's strange  
>I don't know what I'm thinking<br>But is it wrong  
>If I see him this weekend?<em>

_I really hope  
>I can get him alone<br>I just don't, don't want her to know_

_Yeah  
>My best friend's brother<br>Is the one for me  
>Yeah<br>A punk rock drummer  
>And he's 6 foot 3<br>I don't want to  
>But I want to<br>'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!  
>Yeah<br>My best friend's brother  
>Is the one for me<br>BFB __[x2]__  
>My best friend's brother <em>_[x2]___

_I kinda think  
>That I might<br>Be his type  
>'Cause when you're not around,<br>He's not acting too shy_

_Sometimes I feel  
>Like he might<br>Make a move  
>Is this all in my head?<br>I don't know what to do_

_I know it's strange  
>I don't know what he's thinking<br>But is it wrong  
>If I see him this weekend?<em>

_I really hope  
>I can get him alone<br>I just don't, don't want her to know_

'Cause he's such a dream  
>Yeah<br>And you know  
>What I mean<br>If you weren't  
>related<p>

BFB, BFB  
>My best friend's brother <em>[x2]<em>

I stop singing, looking up to the class room, they all start clapping, I grin holding the microphone close to m chest. I look over to Kendall who looks puzzled, didn't he get the message?

"That was, really good actually, where did you get your inspiration and who wrote the lyrics?" Mrs. Kelly asks, tucking a strand of her ginger hair behind her ear.

"I wrote the lyrics and Angela did the music, I got my inspiration from a book I'm reading." I lie, I see Kendall sigh with relief, great. "But it's something personal too, kind of anyway." I smile at her, she nods, understanding.

"What's your next song called? And same questions as before."

"I wrote this one again, Angela did the music, we recorded all of the backing track in the school studio's with great struggle seeing as neither of us play an instrument and Kelly did the violin in this song to." I point over to the blonde say in the far corner of the room. "Oh and it's called Catch Me and I got the inspiration from a personal situation."

_Before I fall  
>Too fast<br>Kiss me quick  
>But make it last<br>So I can see  
>How badly this will hurt me<br>When you say goodbye  
>Keep it sweet<br>Keep it slow  
>Let the future pass<br>And don't let go  
>But tonight<br>I could fall too soon  
>Under this beautiful moonlight<em>

_But you're so hypnotizing  
>You got me laughing while I sing<br>You got me smiling in my sleep  
>And I can see this unravelling<br>Your love is where I'm falling  
>But please don't catch me...<em>

_See this heart  
>Won't settle down<br>Like a child running  
>Scared from a clown<br>I'm terrified  
>Of what you do<br>My stomach screams  
>Just when I look at you<br>Run far away  
>So I can breathe<br>Even though you're  
>Far from suffocating me<br>I can't set my hopes too high  
>'Cause every hello ends with a<br>goodbye_

_But you're so hypnotizing  
>You got me laughing while I sing<br>You got me smiling in my sleep  
>And I can see this unravelling<br>Your love is where I'm falling  
>But please don't catch me...<em>

_So now you see  
>Why I'm scared<br>I can't open up my heart  
>without a care<br>But here I go  
>It's what I feel<br>And for the first time in my  
>life I know it's real<em>

_But you're so hypnotizing  
>You got me laughing while I sing<br>You got me smiling in my sleep  
>And I can see this unravelling<br>Your love is where I'm falling  
>So please don't catch me<br>If this is love please don't break me  
>I'm giving up so<br>Just catch me_

-

"Kendall! Wait up! Kendall!" I scream, running after Kendall as fast as I can in these heals. "Kendall please!" He doesn't turn around so when he starts his engine as he gets in his car I get in too.

"What do you want Jo?" He snaps, not moving the car.

"I want to know why you're mad at me!" I growl at him, shoving my bag on the floor.

"Those songs!" He shouts. "What were you thinking?" I frown.

"What do you mean? Those songs, there just songs, what did you think they meant?"

"You're Katie's best friend Jo! I'm her brother." He says, leaning his head on the head rest.

"And you're point is? Byron is Lucy's brother, who says I don't like him?"

"Because I see the way you look at me, it scares me."

"Why?" I ask simply, looking out to the now empty car park.

"Because I feel the same about you." He says without a smile on his face, he looks terrified.

"You do? That's great I guess, I mean we don't have to you know, do anything about it if you don't want to because it's up to you but still I really do like you and-"

He shuts me up in the most pleasant way ever, he kisses me.


	3. Three How to touch a girl

**A/N: Hey there, I really hope you all like the last chapter, so here's the next one. Outfits, Pictures of characters and Song's are all on my profile- so go check that out too! **

**Reviews – **

**BigTimeBitch – LOL haha, it was a prologue. I'll update taken later tonight maybe ;) **

**Promiseme2727 – Thanks so much! (:**

**For anyone who favourite this and or added it to there alerts. THANKYOU! It means so much x3**

**Like always, sadly I don't own BTR**

_Do you know how to touch a girl? - JoJo_

I thought it was a dream, a twisted evil dream that lead me to think that Kendall actually might like me. Turns out it wasn't he really did, I only know this because I woke up with Katie's cloths on my bedroom floor. When I woke up today, the sun was shining down on L.A, that's how it should be. I climb out of bed, realizing I'm naked, flash backs of last night cover my mind, Kendall kissing me roughly in my bed, touching me, caressing me. Crap. We didn't have sex though; I don't think we did anyway. We had a few drinks to celebrate me winning the music project at school. When my phone buzzes I jump out of my skin, I grab it, clicking it realising I have one knew text.

**Come to mine, the girls are coming over too! Pool side so dress pretty okay, bikini's only. – Katie.**

I sigh, not bothering to text back, great- I only own one bikini and it's one Katie had picked out for me a few months ago, I grab it, tying the knots at the back tightly, and three times so that no one can undo them. It's blue and white stripes, it's very minimal. Kendall will be there, I have to dress nice. "Cherry are you in?" I shout out, that's my sister, she's not home very often. I say sister, she's more of a mistake really so sister is a push, I hate her most of the time. I mean really, her name is CHERRY what where my parents thinking, I still think she's adopted.

"What?" She snaps, walking towards me, tucking her ice blonde hair behind her ear, oh that's why she's not adopted, we're pretty much identical.

"Can I borrow some of your cloths please?" I smile at her, trying to be nice, she scowls at me.

"Why?"

"I'm going to Katie's for a pool party and-"

"Kendall will be there." She finishes of for me. "Yeah, you can- don't get them wet unless you want to be paying my dry cleaning bill." She huffs, walking into her closet and grabbing white shorts, a gray tank and gray flip flops. "It's not fancy or that pretty to be honest but you wont be wearing them very long." She mutters, pacing them to me, I smile and say thank you, I genuinely believe that's the first time she's been nice to me. I shove the cloths on before grabbing my phone and putting it in my short pockets.

"Mom can I borrow the car?" I shout as I walk in the kitchen, not realising she's there.

"I'm right here Jo!" She mumbles, she then looks me up and down, taking in my new attire. "You look very pretty today, why do you need the car?"

"Pool party at Katie's." I smile, grabbing a banana and munching on it, ignoring her comment, do I not look pretty all the time Mom?

"Oh, well Andy's going there so he can give you a ride seeing as he asked first." I sigh nodding. "Where is he?" I ask, putting the banana peel in the bin.

"In the car." She states, I role my eyes running out of the house and jumping into My mom's Volvo.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Andy snaps, looking over at me, his ice blonde hair and brown eyes seem to shimmer in the sun light, probably sweat.

"Getting a ride, now hurry up will you." I demand, switching on the stereo. "Do you know, how to touch a girl." I sing along with the music but as the next line starts He turns it off, I role my eyes, winding down the window, he presses the button on the drivers side to wind it up. "What's with you today?"

"Nothing." He snaps.

"No, what's wrong, you're usually okay with giving me a ride and letting me listen to music and having the window down." He hiss. "What's wrong with you!"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" He huffs, his skins a pinky purple colour now, he's frustrated.

"I'm fine, why would there be something wrong with me?" I snap, sitting forward and turning towards him as we come onto Kendall and Katie's street.

"You fucking my best friend! You think I don't know! I saw him leave this morning Jo! He's you're teacher! What were you thinking?" He scolds, pulling the car up to the side walk.

"I didn't screw him Andy, he just stayed the night! God, there is nothing going on with me and Kendall okay? You don't have to be so fucking brother-ish." I snap, climbing out of the car, tears threatening to stream down my face.

There aren't many people here, just the popular girls and guys. I take a seat next to Katie, leaning back in sun lounger.

"Oh, you made it." She states, not bothering to look at me.

"Yeah, I did." I sigh, closing my eyes, letting the hot weather stream into my skin.

"You and my brother get along right?" She asks, turning her head to look at me slightly, I nod at her. "He's acting weird; he didn't come home last night."

"He's an adult Katie; he's allowed to stay out."

"I know, but he had this smug grin on his face at breakfast, he was in yesterdays cloths and he looked..Dirty almost." I nod. "His lips where puffy, so he'd been kissing someone, he usually tells me if he has a girlfriend, do you know anything?" I shake my head no, my lips parted something- I'm unable to speak. "I'm going in the pool, you coming in?" I shake my head no.

"Maybe in a minute." I croak out, she frowns at me before jumping in the pull, doing a cannon ball.

"Well hello there." A deep velvety voice sooths me as he touches my shoulders, I look up to find Kendall staring over me.

"Hey." I smile at him. "You probably shouldn't touch me. My brother and you're sister are already suspecting." I sigh, he frowns, looking offended.

"Let them suspect?" He mutters, wrapping his arms around me once again.

"And let you lose you're job? No." I shrug him off.

"Come get a drink with me." He winks, I shrug following him into the kitchen which is empty bar Antonio, the Knight family chef, he doesn't speak English.

"What's up?" I ask him, as I lean against the grate counter top.

"I want you." He breaths, kissing me neck, I shiver, I feel like my whole body is on vibrate.

"Did we have sex last night?" I break our embrace.

"No, don't worry." He coos.

"Because I woke up naked and I was really drunk last night."

"I don't think I will ever take advantage of you, I'm not like that babe, you know that."

_Yeah, sure I do._

**Hope you liked it, don't forget to drop a review and tell me what you thought of it (:**


	4. Dinner

My body feels numb, used and defeated. I don't know why or how I got this way but I think I'm going to be stuck here for a while. "Jo! Dinner's ready!" My Mom calls out, I groan, flipping onto my side.

"Not hungry!" I groan a little louder than my normal voice.

"Get down here now! We have some important news!" She shouts back, I sigh, slowly getting out of bed, looking in the mirror, I'm a wreck, my hair is in knots, my eyes look tired with bags underneath them. I'm wearing a gray sweat shirt, red sweat pants and black converse. My hair is in a bun on the top of my head, still damp from the pool party. I shuffle downstairs slowly, when I reach the dining table I realise the rest of my family are dressed up, my sister pulls a disgusted face at me.

"I hadn't realised I needed to dress up." I sigh, sitting down next to Cherry and Andy. Cherry's in a white wrap dress with a diamante belt and black high heeled sandals, my Mom's in a dress to, hers is more structured and red with a collar and shoulder pads.

"Cherry, go get you're sister dressed please, there on their way now and it will look bad if she's not dressed up." I sigh; it must be some big important boss coming to dinner so my Mom will get the promotion or wont, depending on how we all act.

Cherry drags me up the stairs to her closet, picking out a one shoulder blue dress with black monster heeled ankle boots. I change in front of her quickly; she's my sister- I don't suppose she cares if she see's my stomach. "Who's coming to dinner?" I ask as we walk down the stairs.

"Mr. And Mrs. Knight along with Katie and Kendall, Mom's doing business with Mr. Knight so if we behave she'll make the deal and we might actually get our own cars."

"I don't get why we have to dress up though, they have known the family for years." I state, she nods, ruffling up her hair.

"Take your hair out of the bun." I do as she says and she runs her fingers through it, making it look a little better, it's still damp but it looks good, like beach waves. "Yeah but that's the friends side, this is business." I nod, understanding almost.

"Can someone get the door please!" My Mom shouts, Cherry points to me, I groan going towards the brown and glass door, swinging it open and plastering a fake smile on my face that says 'welcome to my home, please do the deal with my Mom! I need a car.'

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Knight." I smile. "Katie, Kendall." I nod at them, they smile back, why'd he have to come over tonight.

"Hello Jo, you look beautiful tonight." I blush a little, I never get called beautiful. "Doesn't she Kendall." Mrs. Knight says. He nods biting his lip- making me blush even more.

"I love you're dress Katie!" I grin, staring at her beige love stone pleated waist dress and red peep toe wedges, she looks stunning and all so innocent, the perfect daughter.

"Thanks, yours too." She looks at me slightly coldly.

"Shall we go through to the dining room?" I offer, leading the way, I sit down, realising Andy has moved over to where Katie would be sitting opposite us, leaving a space for Kendall.

"I'm sorry." He mimes at me not letting anyone else catch him, I sigh and ignore him, how was I going to get through an whole evening acting like there is nothing going on?

I had to ignore the occasional glare Katie would be throwing me, what was up with her tonight? I shrugged it off and went back to thinking about Kendall. It seemed everyone was making conversation except me; I just sat there silently waiting until I could excuse myself from the table.

My mother was talking to Mrs. Knight and Mr. Knight and Cherry seemed to be real interested in something Katie was telling her, which left me glancing over at the hot Mr. Knight… my teacher.

"Jo?" My mother asked, I snapped my neck up and looked at her, had I been caught staring?

"Yes?" I asked.

"Could you please clear the table?" she asked with a smile on her face, I cleared my throat and nodded.

"Yeah sure I can" I told her rising from the table and collecting everybody's plates.

"I will help her" Kendall spoke quickly, I looked over at him and he smiled and rose from the table.

"Oh no Kendall it is fine you are a guest" My mother told him.

"He doesn't mind dear Kendall likes to help people it's what makes him such a good teacher" Mrs. Knight said, Kendall smiled and continued to help me.

"Thanks" I mumbled as he followed me into the kitchen. The plates were filled into to the dish washer and set to clean. I sighed and turned to Kendall who was lent against the closed door of the kitchen.

"So" He spoke with a smug smile on his face, I rolled my eyes.

"Why did you have to come tonight!" I whisper shouted at him.

"It's great to see you too" He stated sarcastically.

"Kendall, I have been thinking about us" I told him he smiled and grabbed me hand.

"What a coincidence me too" he said pulling me closer to his body, I rolled my eyes and pushed him away.

"And if we did decide to be together then we would have to be so careful" I told him he nodded and smiled.

"I can be careful the question is can you?" he asked folding his arms; I frowned at the taller blonde.

"What? Kendall, I can so be careful I am the one talking to you about this" I told him.

"Oh really? Because I do recall at that dinner table you could not take your eyes of me" Kendall said taking a step forward leaving hardly any space between us.

"You are so full of yourself" I mumbled he smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"But I am right" he whispered I smiled.

"Maybe" I whispered he smiled and kissed my forehead. I grabbed his tie and pulled him down letting out lips meet; Kendall's arms tightened around me and deepened the kiss. I pulled away and smiled at him; he stepped back and cleared his throat.

"So yeah if you rewrite that essay I am sure you could get an A on it" He told me I frowned at him.

"What?" I asked he looked behind me and smiled. I frowned and turned around seeing his little sister Katie stood watching us with crossed arms. "Oh hi Katie" I said innocently trying my best not to faint… please tell me she did not just see that. 


End file.
